Itward (Canon)/Lambdawg
Summary Itward is Fran Bow Dagenhart’s companion and friend since childhood who faded from her memory over time until she slowly began recalling him. He claims he's always existed, and that when children "imagine" him, they do it because he's already existing and imaginable. He appears in Fran's dreams and throughout brief moments in the game in which he assists Fran, but only makes his first official contact with Fran in chapter 4. He appears to be some sort of protector of mentally ill (or declared mentally ill) children and has been sighted by all the patients at the asylum, staff, and doctors believing him to be an imagination. It's stated that he is "gray"; neither too bright or too dark. He previously tried to assist the twin sisters Mia and Clara, but they wouldn't listen to him and even blamed him for their misery. Later, in an attempt to kill him for the things he didn't do to them, they ended up killing each other instead. In death, they still hated him and seemed to blame him for sewing them together which in fact was not at all the case. He also appears to be somehow associated with or even linked to the numerous clown paintings in the asylum, and it's suspected he may watch over the children in the asylum through said paintings, seeing as many of them are torn in the nightmare world as if someone had escaped from them. Under the effects of Ektoplomatin, Fran even sees Itward himself as an insane-looking clown that does nothing but laugh. That being said, unlike her slight fear of the clown pictures, Fran doesn't really appear to be afraid of Itward, meaning he might resemble a more comforting version or the true intention of the clowns, ironic as it should be the other way around; clowns are meant for fun and skeletons usually seen as frightening. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Itward, Creature of the Night, The One Many Children Talk About Origin: Fran Bow Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Skeleton Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 8, 10), Conceptual Manipulation (Should be capable of harming Kamalas which are stated to be tied to the fear and the uncontrolled illness of the human mind), Abstract Existence (He exists because people imagine him. However, he doesn't fully rely on believes as he can freely exist without people believing in his existence), Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Acausality (Type 5), Matter Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Magic, Intangibility, and Invisibility (Stated to be an imaginary being. his physiology should be comparable to the ones of Kamalas and Valokas who are naturally invisible and intangible), True Flight, Teleportation (Shown here ), Dimensional Travel and Portal Creation (Shown here), Telekinesis (Shown here), Enhanced Senses (Beings from the Ultra Reality have vastly superior senses), Clairvoyance (Knew about future events), Perception Manipulation and Fusionism (When Mia and Clara tried to kill him, they couldn't do it and ended up killing themselves. Later he fusioned their bodies as their last chance for them to change their minds on life and be good people). Immunity to BFR (Was capable to leave the Sister's house despite it being capable of passively BFRing everything alive near it) Attack Potency: Outerverse Level (Exists in Ultra Reality which exists beyond all realms of existence which are one with Time, which was established as an infinitely layered location {An allusion to Infinite-Dimensional Time} 2 times. Should be comparable to Palontras who could fight 3 Kamalas) Speed: Irrelevant '(Can freely move in Ultrareality) 'Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerverse Level Intelligence: Super Genius (Capable of building a machine which can travel to the Ultra Reality) Weaknesses: None notable Video Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Lambdawg